Black Roses
by lozfreak1
Summary: A Fan Fiction about the alternate Hyrule with my characters imputed. Rated M for future content and language. Thanks for all your support! (Yes, I know Dark Link isn't in the first few chapters but he will come into play in later chapters) PM me if you have any ideas for I am actually writing this as a book! Thanks for any suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction I've ever written! The first few chapters are mainly going to be a romance while later ones will be hurt and comfort.

NOTE: The characters are completely changed and my own characters are imputed! I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters. This is rated M due to content in later chapters and language. Read at your own risk! Also, I've got horrible grammar and spelling and I don't do the whole "paragraph-by-paragraph" writing. If that irks you, DO NOT READ! Anyways, let's continue. (this is mostly set in Twilight Princess theme, some Skyward Sword)

* * *

October 2, 1654

9:00 A.M

Link woke from his bedroll. Today was his 13th birthday. He grinned at the rising sun. He also frowned. He had no one to celebrate it wondered, did all kids lose their parents before their 9? No, they couldn't. He didn't remember his mother and his father died from wandering too far into the darkness that plagued some parts of Hyrule. He frowned again. He cheered up as he started to pack up and headed for the now probably bustling Castle Town Market to the northeast. He had heard things were going on at the castle, not that he cared for the Royal bull-crap that went on. He started wandering to find this rumor out.

10:00 A.M

Link had finally arrived at the markets. People flooded the narrow streets. He shoved and pushed his way to the castle. Thankfully, no guards were on duty. He sneaked in only to find the queen dead. He gasped and as if on cue, he saw a figure fleeing and chased them through the city. Once out in the fields, he caught the intruder.

2:00 P.M

" Tell me who you are! Please! I'll give you food." Link's ice blue eyes flashed and scanned over the girl with chestnut hair and eyes. " Do you really want to know? Fine. I'm Cassandra, a princess from the next kingdom over. You can call me Cassie." " What were you doing at the castle with a bloody knife? Did you kill the queen?" " Yes. Only because they turned me away." " What?" " I come from a kingdom that neighbors yours. My city was attacked by the Hero's shadow and mortally injured my parents. They told me to come here for help and the Royal Family turned me away. So now I'm taking my revenge." "Why Hyrule?" "Hell, if I knew I'd tell you." Her eyes saddened. Link smiled to comfort her. She lightly smiled back. "Do you mind if I stay until I regain my strength to go back to camp?" "Sure. You have a camp?" "Yes. We are a group of survivors. Do you want to come along?" "Sure." "Fine. We leave tomorrow morning."

October 3, 1654

8:00 A.M

The two travelers woke early that morning. Cassie smiled. "Good morning." "Same to you." They sat up and ate breakfast before packing up camp and traveling to the upper west part of the kingdom where Cassie's camp was located. They traveled until they reached the camp.

2:00

"Cassie! You're kidding me! We don't need more mouths to feed!" "Shikoria, he's just visiting." "You sure?" "Yes. He's already independent. He doesn't need help." Shikoria's half-goron skin and purple eyes scanned over the new member. "So, what's your name?" "Link." "Cassie! Let the man speak!" "Sorry." "So, Link, where you from?" "I-I don't know." Everyone stood in shock. "You don't know?" "No." Link's dirty blonde hair swayed in the soft breeze. Another camp member walked up. "How sad!" "Yes, I know. Cassie, you got any other camp members?" "Yes. 3 more. One isn't here right now." "How did you guys meet?" "Most of us met the same fate. We found Midna injured and took her in to build up the camp we have now." "That's impressive." "Yea, we've been together for about a year now." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well, I think I need to get going." "Don't worry, Link, we will meet again."

* * *

Well, that was probably the worst intro to a FanFic you've ever read! Anyways, you may have noticed I created my own character. Pretty nifty, huh? Also, if any of you artists pay attention (which you probably won't) to this, it would mean the WORLD to me if fan art was ever in the running for this Fan Fiction, just make sure you give me a link to the artwork! I know this was pretty short, I just wanted to see how many people react. I will try to upload at least once every few days. If I don't upload for a few weeks, someone please remind me! **Flames are welcome, I'm sure future characters will find a great use for them ;D. **Thanks again for reading! Feed the author? I'm always open for ideas! (Because I am writing this in real life too :) )


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Welcome to chapter 2! I just decided to keep writing to keep me occupied. This chapter will be short because I am writing this as an actual book, so I need time to make up material. Thanks to everyone who reads and gives me support to keep writing!

* * *

December 15, 1656

12:00 P.M

It had been about two months since Link had turned 15. Everyone had moved to the sky island known as Skyloft. It was a tiny island with warm weather year round with hardly any storms. Link always admired how so many people could live on one island. He was now a student at the Knight Academy on the west side of the island. He had finally felt truly happy with his life. He walked over by the waterfall when he heard a shriek come out of the cave on the other side. He quickly jumped the stones to the other side when one of his classmates, Groose, came barreling out. His muscular body shoved Link out of the way. "Move maggot!" His pure red hair in a crazy frontal curl flicked. Link walked inside the cave to find Cassie on the ground crying. She looked up at him with a large bruise under her left eye and the left corner of her mouth bleeding. "What happened?" "Groose proposed to me. When I rejected him, he got mad and punched me! I stumbled in here and tripped and busted my lip and scraped my knees." "Really? He proposed to you at 15?" "Yes." She started sobbing harder. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from now on." "No. You don't have to." "It's OK, we're friends after all." "Friends?" "Yea, ever since I've laid eyes on-" Link was cut off by Cassie's tight hug. "Thank you, Link" He smiled as he combed his fingers through her hair. "Let's get you back to the Academy and get you washed up." "Sounds like a plan." The both of them laughed and smiled as they walked back. Zelda, the former princess of the Royal Family frowned. What was that bitch doing? She was steeling her one and only love. She had to break this crap up. Cassie and Link continued walking; even though getting disapproving stares as Cassie was the new princess after all. They finally got back as Link hugged Cassie. She gave him a nod as she went upstairs to her room to clean up. Link wondered, if he wasn't allowed to date female students, did Cassie count? She went to the academy but she wasn't enrolled. She was probably taken anyways. He simply ignored these thoughts and went to his room. Cassie knocked on the door quickly as Link opened it. She was crying "What's wrong?" "Groose. Just to think he's across the hall ready to beat the snot out of me." "You know I won't let him do that." He held her tightly. "Link, I know you're really close to Zelda and-" "She isn't _**that **_close to me." Cassie still frowned. Link held her even tighter. "Link, I think I need to go. I'm sorry." She shut the door behind her. Cassie ran to her room, face pure red from all the blushing she tried to hold back. Did Link really have feelings for her? She was the only, if you wanted to say, 'student' that could be in a relationship with other students. No, he knew he couldn't be with her. Or did he know he could date her? But he was so close to Zelda no matter how many times he wasn't! she flopped on her bed and took a long, restful nap.

6:00 P.M

It's about dinner time at the Academy. Everybody piled in the kitchen for soup. For once, it tasted good. Everyone ate together while Cassie sat alone. She was used to it so it really didn't bother her. To her surprise, Link walked over and sat down. "Link,don't sit here, be with your friends." " But you are one of my friends that is sitting alone. I'd rather much hang out with you than the guys." Cassie felt herself blushing. "Why?" "It's always the same conversations every day. Who's ass we looked at, who we plan to sleep with, that sort of thing." "Oh, I would get pretty tired of that too" "Tell me about it." They smiled at each other. Link held her hand. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." "Thanks." Cassie got up and left. Zelda walked in and sat next to Link. "The hell you doing hanging out with a girl like her?" "Zelda, it's none of your business who I hang out with. I promised to be your boyfriend and I wouldn't run around on you. You know that." "Yea, but how are you not tempted? Look at that girl's body, it's perfect! And her bust size could drag her attention without even trying!" "Zel..." Link held her hand before she quickly smacked it away as she got up and stormed off. Link's best friend, Pipit walked up. "What the hell is up with her?" "Dunno, think I'm going out with Cassie or something." "Is she _**THAT**_stupid?" "Apparently!" Pipit and Link laughed. "You ever think of marring Zelda?" "Sometimes, but she's gonna force me, I know it." "Dude, that's harsh, why don't you break up?" "It would crush her. She apparently can't live without me." "Interesting. Why didn't you sit with us? "I was sitting with Cassie, she looked lonely." "I see. Do you like her?" "Like what?" "like a girlfriend." "Yea. A little bit, just don't tell Zelda." "Don't worry, I won't." "Thanks." Pipit walked away. Link soon left to go back to his room. It seemed odd Zelda knew about him and Cassie. Is she that overly attached?" Whatever, she knew nothing yet. He soon laid down to rest and resume his studies.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3! The series hasn't really been doing well so I may not post for awhile or I may stop. I probably will keep writing though :). Any suggestions welcome even though I already have the main story line planned out. Thanks for reading!

* * *

September 23, 1660

12:00 P.M

Link was about 19 now. He felt proud that he was almost a man. He was now engaged to Zelda even though he still had strong feelings for Cassie. He quite honestly didn't want to be with Zelda, but he didn't tell her this because she would be hurt; she had already kind-of banned him from seeing Cassie even though he still talked to her at the Academy. "Zel," "Yes, Link?" "I think we need to reconsider getting married. I don't think I'm ready yet." Zelda's eyes grew slanted with rage. "Why do you change your mind all the sudden?" "I dunno. Just changed it." Link slowly headed for the door. "Link! If you leave I'll-I'll kill you and all your friends!" Link smirked. She couldn't even swat a fly without complications. He walked out to go back to the Academy. The news spread quickly. Link saw Cassie waiting by his door. "Heard about the news, how sad." "Yea, right." Both of them laughed. "What happened?" "Just didn't want to be with her anymore." Cassie smiled to comfort him. As if on cue, Zelda rushed in, knife in hand. She ran in Link's direction as Cassie jumped in the way to block her blow. After that, Cassie's adopted father, also the headmaster and king, banned Zelda from ever coming back to the Academy. Link held Cassie in his lap while she bled slowly. "Thanks." "Yea. That's what friends are for y'know?" Link smiled. He carried her back to his room because her room was currently taken for storage. he put her down in his bed. "You mind if I bandage you?" "Sure. Just don't look for a second, OK?" OK, so he couldn't help it. He cleaned and bandaged her wounds and she sat in bed. "Link, have you ever been in love with a girl other than Zelda?" "Yea...she has really long chestnut hair and eyes, has alabaster skin and blushes frequently when she's around me. And the best part is that she's right next to me." Link took her face in his hands and gave her a long kiss. She pulled away. "Stop. My father wouldn't like this." "Who cares about you father?" "Maybe I do." She rolled over and fell asleep quickly.

9:00 P.M

Cassie soon fell asleep again. Link sat up and wondered: did Cassie even have mild feelings for him? He sat up and pondered this for two hours before Cassie sat up."You look stunning in twilight." Cassie blushed. "Link, I must say, you are the kindest gentleman I've ever met." "Please, I'm not a gentleman." "Of course you are!" They smiled at each other and fell asleep to the cool night.

September 25, 1660

2:00 A.M

Cassie woke Link up abruptly. "Something's not right!" Her side wound had opened back up and she was pouring blood from her side. Link felt queasy. "Um... lets get you to your father." He carried her to the headmaster's office. "_**WHAT**_** HAPPENED?!**" "Sir, it simply opened up again. I know someone who can help!" Cassie was out cold by then. Link carried her to his friend, Saria, for she was trained in the medical field. She greeted Link with a smile. "What's wrong?" "It's Cassie, she's injured." Saria turned around and waved them in. She laid Cassie on a stone slab in the back that was covered in Lizalfos skin. "This may get messy, you may want to leave." "No, I'll stay." "Fine. Diggs! We got Cassie injured!" Diggs ran down the stairs, his red umber hair curtained his left crimson eye. Saria gave Link a reassuring smile before she and Diggs started working. They poked around with metal tools mumbling on about the massive size of her wound. "It was infected. I'm surprised she didn't get seriously ill. Keep it bandaged for a few days and it should be fine. Bring her back in a week or two to get the stitches out." "Thanks, Saria." Link rushed out, Cassie in arms and made his way back to the Academy. He laid her down in bed. He lightly and sweetly kissed her forehead before he curled up on the floor and feel asleep.

* * *

OK, so I made this chapter really short so people can sample a little bit of this segment of the story. Yes, I know Saria is a Kokiri who don't age but, what is a FanFic without variety? Anyways, I'm really sorry for you ZeLink fans out there...I had to break them up :(. But hey, your opinion is your opinion so, whatever! Thanks for reading! I will try and write more, but that depends on how much life gets in the way of things!~

LoZfreak1


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4! I finally got to write and publish this! Life gets in the way of EVERYTHING! Anyways, thanks to all my friends who read and reviewed chapter 3! This is when more of the main story line comes in but will soon change to another age!(Just put that in there because some people were getting confused!)

* * *

8:00 A.M

"Link," Cassie's voice was weak from all that she's been through. "May I ask what you did to me last night? I don't remember anything." "Oh, you woke up and your gash opened up and Saria fixed it." "Really? Tell her thanks." "Already did." They smiled at each other. For Cassie, life seemed enjoyable for once. Cassie sat up and shrieked in pain from her side. "You need to rest for a while." "You know I can never relax." Cassie smiled as Link kissed her forehead and left the room. Groose stood across the hall. "The _hell _did you do to her?!" "You can thank _**ME **_for saving her life!" "Yea, right." Link walked away. He could never forgive that douche for all that he put Cassie through! Not that he mattered in his and Cassie's new-found love anyways. He walked to the kitchen too get breakfast. Oatmeal and bacon. Great combo. He was bringing back trays of food to his room when Cassie's father stopped him. "Link, I'm sorry about last night. Just worried, that's all." "Don't worry, sir, I understand. Cassie's in my room if you want to see her." "OK. Do you mind if she stays tonight?" "Not at all, sir." "Good." He smiled and patted Link's head. Goddesses did he hate that, made him feel like a dog. He readjusted his hat, like those of the senior classes wore. He walked in his room where Cassie was lightly sleeping. He sat the tray down as the bell rang. First period. Art. Cassie's favorite subject. "You know you really are great. I feel stupid just sitting here and not rewarding you." "That's o-" "You deserve much more than s hug." She grabbed Link tightly, exposing more of her pale skin. Link pulled away. "No. Not now." She frowned as Link kissed her forehead and left for class. He ran to class. "Mr. Link, I hope you have a good excuse for being late for class." "Yes." Cassie wobbled in. "He was taking care of me." "Oh. Yes, m'lady." They sat next to each other in the back of class doodling and laughing. They were told to go outside for a hour. Link soon found himself drawing a girl who looked much like Cassie being hugged by a guy who looked much like him. They went to behind the waterfall, their favorite place to hang out when they were younger. It was very peaceful and a wonderful place to draw at. "Link," Cassie stared at the picture she drew, a rose flaking petals. "We need to be getting back." Link hugged her before they ran back in time for second period.

5:00 P.M.

Dinner time had finally rolled around. Cassie was back in bed resting. Link walked back into his room. "Thanks, Link." "No problem." She smiled at him. "Are you still mad at me from this morning?" "I was never mad." Link hugged her tight. Someone knocked on the door. It was the headmaster. "Cassie, I've cleaned your room. Thank you again, Link." "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

10:00 P.M.

Link was walking upstairs to Cassie's room. He couldn't sleep. He knocked twice. It was odd she didn't answer right away. He waited a minute... no answer. He kicked the door open to only reveal Cassie in a black tunic much like his own that was a bit too revealing without the shirt and chain male underneath. She covered herself with her hands. "_**GET**** OUT!**_" She slammed the door shut. She slowly opened it again. "Sorry about that. Didn't know it was you." She invited him in. "Would you like some tea?" "No thanks." "What do you want?" "I honestly couldn't sleep." "Oh." She smiled. "Look, about that thing this morning-" "Don't worry worry about it, I've told you a hundred times already." They smiled. Link soon left down the dark, lonely hallway. He returned to his room and slept peacefully through the night.

September 26, 1660

7:00 A.M.

Link had woken up early to prepare for his test today: how to handle claymores. He really didn't like them, he preferred one-handed swords. He rushed over to the sparring hall where he met up with his classmates. They were in the middle of instructions when Cassie walked in. She looked like Link in a sense, only her tunic was black and she had chestnut hair and eyes. She pulled the claymore from the sheath on her back. She did multiple back flips and other acrobatic tricks Link thought couldn't be possible with a sword as she cut through training logs across the way. She had finally finished and walked out without a word.

* * *

OK, so hopefully the next few chapters will wrap up this part of the timeline. The next chapter will pick up on this day. I'm sorry it took me forever to write this! I have limited computer access and it takes me forever to write! (For I only write in my free time.) Thanks in advance for all the reviewers and future artists of the concept art! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

I finally decided to sit down and write again! I'm just going to put a small warning here. (You'll get what I mean when you read on. It's not too graphic, I swear :). Well, at least for right now XD!) Again, thanks to everyone who gives me support! I'm sorry my chapters are short, I just don't want to spoil too much too fast. (And also it takes me forever just to write small segments!) So this is picking up from where the last chapter fell off. Enjoy!

* * *

4:00 P.M.

Link had unfortunately failed. Well, no big deal. He knew he needed a bath. He went to his room and pulled off his hunter green tunic, revealing his nicely forming chest and body. He wrapped a towel around himself and left. He strolled upstairs where Cassie was lightly banging her head against her door. "What's wrong?" "Locked myself out. Any ideas on how to get back in?" "Let me see..." He reached for the dagger in its hidden holster on Cassie's thigh. "Let me get it." She slid the onyx dagger out, letting the light shimmer off of it. Link pulled a pin out of her hair and used both the pin and knife to pick the lock. "Thanks." "Any time." She pulled him inside. They sat on her bed and looked at each others eyes as their lips locked together for what seemed like an eternity. His fingers combed through her hair while her hands traveled down his chest. A knock was at the door. Link answered. By the shade of red Groose was, he had heard everything. "What the hell?! You just completely ruined my moment!" "Groose, calm the fuck down. He was just visiting me." "No. He was doing much more then that!" "Leave." "Excuse me?" "_**LEAVE.**_" Groose slammed the door and left. "Now, where were we?" "You do need a bath; you smell." Link frowned as he left. He threw himself across the hall. "Damn it!" "Link?..." He turned around to see Cassie. She put a hand on his shoulder. They rushed to her room, undressing in the progress. They laid on her bed, brown hair mixing with dirty blonde. Her skin was even more pale then it usually was because of the lack of sun the past few days. Bodies intertwined to the point you couldn't tell where one started or ended. Once finished, they laid in bed. "Look, if my father finds out-" "He won't. I promise." She smiled. "What about Groose?" Oh shit. He forgot about him. He was dead for sure. "Just get dressed." He slumped out of bed and walked to the door. He heard whispers coming from the other side. He opened it to see about half of his class outside. Everyone shouted and cheered. Pipit walked up to Link. "Good job in there!" "You heard?" "All of it! From foreplay to climax!" "Oh uh..." "Don't worry, we'll keep quiet." "Thanks." Then at that moment, Groose stood at the end of the hall; his face pure red. He stormed over and shoved Link. "What the fuck?! I told you to watch yourself and stay away from her!" Groose got one good punch in before going into Cassie's room. She yelled and about 5 guys rushed in and pulled Groose out. Cassie ran into Link's arms and began to cry. He put his chin on the top of her forehead. "It's OK. Nothing will happen to you now." Link held her tighter. "If you deal with Groose, please don't get hurt." "Don't worry, I won't." She smiled at him as he walked away. He decided not to confront Groose in a worry of breaking his promise with Cassie. He went to the Headmaster's room later on to discuss the situation.

7:00 P.M.

Link had finally caught up with the Headmaster. "Sir, could I have a minute of your time?" "Yes. What is it?" "Something happened this afternoon I want to tell you about." "Go on." "I was in your daughter's room and was heading back to my own when Groose bust down the door to her room. Sir, I hate to say this but, I think he tried to sexually assault her." The Headmaster frowned. "Should have listened to her the first time." "What happened, sir?" "She came to me and said he complemented her in a inappropriate way." "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,sir." "Anyways, you can go now." "Thank you, sir." Link strolled down the hall to Cassie's room. The door was open. He peaked in to see Cassie on the floor whimpering and curled up tightly in a ball. He walked in, sat down next to her, and put his arms around her shoulders. "Please don't touch me." "What? I'm not going to-" "I don't care. It's obvious I can't trust anyone now." Link frowned and left. He went to his room and laid down. He heard the door creak as a bed-headed Cassie walked in. "I'm sorry about earlier. I felt alone so I figured I could come here." "I's OK." They smiled at each other as they curled up in bed together and fell asleep.

* * *

OK! It took me about two months to write this but it finally got done! I have a few Q and As people have been flooding my inbox with so here are your answers!

Q: Why are your chapters so short?

A: I have very limited computer access and everyone in my family (except my mom) are nosy about what I write about and not to sound this way but, I really don't want them getting in the way of writing because they disprove of my writing style.

Q: Why does your grammar suck?

A: Well, that's a rude question but I was never really good at spelling or grammar. Also, I am a human being and when I proofread, I tend to miss things here and there.

Q: OMG LOZFREAK1! THERES NO DARK LINK IN THIS STORY U RETARD!

A: That first off is not a question but _**READ THE DESCRIPTION!**_I know there's not much of a description but it does say Dark Link will come in later chapters. (Not too much later, I swear :) )

_**WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT THE NEXT HALF OF THE STORY SPOILED!**_

_**A lot and I mean A LOT of people are telling me that they aren't into S&M B&D, rape, uke seme, whatever you call it, and they wish for it ot to be in this Fan Fiction. Look, I'm really sorry but it's coming up so your reading of this story will be short lived. Again, I'm sorry. This story is based on an Anime a friend of mine made for me last summer. I thought it was so great and very well drawn so I decided to write a book about it. So if you dislike this kind of stuff, I'm sorry but you have to find new material to read.**_

Thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok! now that I'm back, I'll continue on! Thanks to NCISMcGee (my mom) for your support! Enjoy.

* * *

September 27, 1660

8:00 A.M.

The sun brightened up the otherwise dim room. Link opened his eyes to see Cassie up and stretching. "See you're feeling better." "Yea." She smiled at him. They walked out into the hall holding hands. "See you at first period?" 'Yep. Social Studies, right?" "Yea." She blew Link a kiss as she jogged up the stairs to her room. Link arrived at class about five minutes early. A classmate of his walked over to him. "Link! I heard all about yesterday!" "Wait _what?_" "Mr. Link, what happened yesterday?" "Nothing!" The late bell rang as Cassie walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Horwell!" "Ms. Cassie, maybe you can tell the class what happened yesterday that Link can't remember?" Cassie's face turned bright red. "You two, see me after class." They nodded in unison. Cassie took her seat next to Link in the back. "What the hell did you say?!" "Nothing! Someone brought it up and I tried to cover our a-" "Mr. Link, is there a problem?" "No, sir, Mr. Horwell." "Good. Today's lesson is about the Goddess Statue that you all must know about from behind the school.." Link and Cassie didn't really pay attention. The benefits from sitting in the back was rarely getting called on or yelled at. Class really seemed to fly by. First period finally ended. The two students stopped by Mr. Horwell's desk. "Now, I've heard rumors about yesterday. Is that true?" "Of course not, Mr. Horwell." "Ms. Cassie, is what Link stating true?" "Yes, sir." "Fine. You two can go." Both of them ran out into the hall to get to second period. Link's friend, Karane, stopped him in the hallway. "Hey, Link." "Hey, Karane." "I heard about you and Zelda. What happened?" "We just broke up like any person in a relationship would." "Yea but you two looked so happy together!" "Well, things changed and I moved on." "I guess that's how things go." "Yep. See you at dinner." "You too, Link."

12:00 P.M.

All of the students were called in hallway. The headmaster stood tall. He called Cassie up front and started speaking. "As all of you know, my daughter has just about come to the age to marry," All of the guys' eyes widened. "So she will choose in the next few days who she will spend the rest of her life with. That will be all." Cassie's eyes saddened. She knew she would be pushed to be with someone she didn't care for. Everyone filed back to their classes. It was forth period. Math. The bane of everyone's school day. Cassie slowly slumped to class. She arrived and took her normal seat in the back. Link walked in and sat next to her. She spent the period silently bawling on Link's shoulder. After class was a free period. Link and Cassie sat outside. "So what was up with the crying?" "You wouldn't understand." "Of course I would!" "No, you wouldn't. You see, no matter who I choose, my father will put me with someone I don't care for. Most likely someone I have never ever met." She started to get teary-eyed again. "I'm sorry Link, but, I think we may have to end this...-" Link's eyes saddened." Relationship?" "Yes, Link. I'm sorry." She got up and walked away. Her heart shattered as she left him. How guilty she felt! She was with the guy of her dreams only to break up with him a few days later! She sobbed harder as she walked to her room. She was tempted to go back downstairs and tell Link she still loved him. No, he most likely hated her and would never want to see her again. She walked out into the hall and saw Karane. "Cassie, are you...crying?" "It's complected. Tell all the teachers I got sick and I won't be in for a few days." "OK. Sure." "Thanks, Karane."

September 30, 1660

1:00 P.M.

Cassie's "illness" the past few days had let her relax in her room. Today was the day she chooses someone to spend the rest of her mortal life with. She was most obviously stressed. She stumbled into the hall where her father caught up with her. "Have you made your decision?" "Yes, I have." "Wonderful! I'll call everyone to the hall." He ran downstairs. About all of the students shoved each other up the stairs. Cassie's father shoved his way to the front. "My daughter, as you, know, has made her choice." Cassie took two steps forward. "I choose...Link?" Everyone went berserk at the statement. Link stood there, still not knowing what just happened. Pipit more or less slammed into Link. "Link! Do you know what this means?!" "What?" "You get to live the royal life! Start a family and never have to work! Just to think, you'll have a kingdom, castle and everything!-" "Pipit!" "Sorry. Got a little bit carried away there." "Yea. I could tell." Pipit winked at him and walked away as Karane walked up. "My Goddesses, Link! This is simply amazing! Do you know how rare it is for a royal to marry a knight?!" "Yea." "What's wrong?" "Just to think we broke up a few days ago and now she's getting married to me." "Really?" "Yea. All because of this dumb shit." "Oh. She's walking this way. I better go." Karane walked away. Cassie ran up to Link and gave gave him a short and sweet kiss. Link wrapped her in his arms and put his nose on the top of her head and hair. It seemed to always smell like strawberries and lilac, like her clothes when they are freshly dried. All of the sudden, there was a loud shout. "What do you mean she chose?!" "Her mind id made up. I can't force her to change her decision." "**NO! I WILL _NOT _PUT UP WITH THIS!" **"Groose, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." "Fine! I don't need this dumb-ass school!" Groose stormed out. Everything returned to normal. Link and Cassie walked outside. "You know, I'm sorry I chose you." "Don't. I'm perfectly fine." "OK. Meet me at the castle by 3 o'clock. OK?" "You got it." They smiled at each other as Cassie walked until she disappeared inside the castle walls. Link smiled as he walked back and continued with the next period.

3:00 P.M.

Link had met Cassie as he promised. They walked inside. Link stared in awe at the silk curtains, stained glass windows, fur carpets, ancient oil paintings, and more. "The one back in Hyrule is even more beautiful." "I can only imagine." "Make yourself at home." Cassie smiled as Link sat on the red velvet-lined sofa. He put his head against the silk pillows, as if testing them. "It's wonderful." "You should see the room you're sleeping in." "When do I move in?" "This summer after you graduate." That's nice. I guess I'll figure out a date for our engagement party." "Sounds good to me." They smiled. "Well, I got to be heading back now." "OK. I love you." "Love you too."Link ran back to the academy. He finished his classes and went to his room to end his day."

October 1, 1660

6:00 A.M.

Link had been awake all night thinking about Cassie. Never in his life had he lost sleep over a girl. The sun rose and it was soon daytime. He got up, got dressed, and started his weekend. Cassie met him outside in a small black dress with a open chest. "Good morning." "Same to you." "They held hands and walked to behind the waterfall. They sat in there for a minute before speaking. "I'm really sorry." "What for?" " Breaking up with you over this." "Don't we're back together and that's all that matters." They smiled and gave each other a short kiss. "You don't look like you've been sleeping well. Nightmares again?" "No. I haven't had those since I was 16." "OK. What do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" "Nothing, really. I just wanted a night with you." Cassie blushed a dark shade of red. "You really mean it?" "Of course." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Cassie, do you always wear that necklace?" Link looked at the black velvet ribbon with a gold Triforce on the center on Cassie's neck. "Yes. It was a gift from my mother when she visited Hyrule a day before she was killed." "It's pretty." "Yea. Black is my favorite color if you can't tell." "Yea. I can definitely tell." "So how your day off been?" "OK, I guess. Better now that you're here." Cassie blushed softly again. "What's up with you and blushing?" "Sorry. My pale skin shows easily." She smiled at him. "Well, I should be going." "OK. See you at dinner."

6:00 P.M

Everyone sat at the tables with their friends for dinner. Link, Cassie, Karane, and Pipit all sat at a table together. "So, Link, when's the engagement party?" "Two years from now." "Two years?!" "Yea. We don't think we're ready yet so we're going to wait. Everyone sat in silence. Two years was a long time. After dinner, all of the students went to their rooms to rest. Link and Cassie on the other hand went outside and climbed a tree and gazed at the stars before falling asleep.

* * *

This part of the book is FINALLY DONE! I know I kind of dragged it out but it kind of helps the story along. I figured I would make this one long to finish this part up. I PROMISE Dark Link will be in the next chapter. (Which should be up very soon because I have lots of down time before school starts up again :p) Thanks agian to all who read!


	7. Chapter 7

Now for the the character everyone has been flipping out at me to show up! _**WARNING!**_** _WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BSDM,SEX,RAPE, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! IF YOU DISLIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, DO NOT READ! I WILL NOT RESPOND TO TROLLS OR ANY OF YOU BITCHING SAYING HOW "DIRTY" THIS PART IS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**Just a heads up, this chapter will be VERY short to let people sample this part of the story. Thanks for reading :3.

* * *

March 4, 1662

It had been two years since Link and Cassie had been engaged. Today was the day of their engagement party. Cassie and her friends were now 21 and were back in Hyrule. Saria was dressed in a shimmery green dress with a slit on one side and had a cut-out back; a very odd fashion choice for her. Cassie was in a gold thread dress which hugged her body tightly until the bottom flared out with peacock feathers. Cassie and Saria had gotten in the carriage to go to the party. "You ready for this?" "Yea. I guess so." "What's wrong, Saria?" "Nothing. Just you and Link are getting married and Diggs and I are still in 'boyfriend and girlfriend' territory." "Don't feel bad. It's good to go slow. I'm sure he'll pop the question soon." "You really think so?" "Of course!" The carriage stopped. "We're here." The two women got out and met Diggs. They walked inside and began to celebrate.

10:00 P.M.

Before the party ended, Cassie changed back into her casual clothes. After the party, everyone went their own way home. Cassie left by herself. She took a few alley ways back home when she stopped walking. She felt as if...someone was watching her. A loud voice shouted out to her as she was pushed to the ground. She tried to scream and fight off the intruder. She stopped when she realized who it was. Dark Link. On her chest. On the ground. His tan face poked at a smile. "Hello, Cassie. Fancy meeting you here." "No way! You're dead! In that sanctuary last year...I killed you!" "You stupid Hylians. Can't even see past a shadow's illusion." He put his left hand on her cheek. "But maybe you can service me before I kill you." Cassie's eyes widened ans she began to struggle again. "Trying to escape isn't going to help you." Dark smirked. Cassie tired herself out trying to escape. She got up and was soon pushed to the ground again. Dark picked her up, Cassie too tired to try and fight back. He cast a portal to the Dark World, a place for all damned souls to live on forever. They went through the portal. Dark's grip loosened for a split second before digging his nails into Cassie's skin, leaving bloody red crescents. They landed in Dark's castle's main hall. Dark smiled as Cassie bowed her head as she was on her knees. "It's nice to see you on your knees where you belong." "Go to hell!" Dark kicked her in he ribs. "You'll learn to respect me before you die." He chuckled as shadow-like tentacles wrapped around her wrists and hardened into chains. "Don't worry, they're just to hold you still." He took her face in his hands and kissed her before taking his knee to her face, knocking her out cold. Dark's black hair fluttered in front his eyes as he carried Cassie to the dungeons where she would stay for the next few days.

March 5,1662

Cassie woke in a dark, cold dungeon cell. She was now wearing purple fabric that showed her stomach and a skirt made of the same fabric that went down to her calves and slit to her upper thighs on both sides; no shoes. She tried to move but chains on her ankles and wrists kept her still. Her eyes widened a Dark walked forward; a sly smirk grew on his mouth. "Well, now that you're here, let's go over some rules. First, you belong to me and me only. Second, you let no one else touch you but me. Finally, if you're a good girl and behave, I just might consider letting you live for a few more days." Cassie, too tired to speak, simply gave him a death glare. He continued walking to her and lick all of the blood and tears off of her face. He nibbled on the end of her long Hylian ear. "You want to live, don't you?" Cassie's words were soft. "Of course I do, Dark" "Dark slapped her hard enough to turn her face sideways. "That's Master Dark to you from now on." "Sorry, Master Dark." "Good. You catch on quick." He traced his hands over her body, resulting in a few gasps.

_**WARNING! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO BAIL. IF YOU DON"T LIKE THE CONTENT MENTIONED ABOVE LEAVE NOW!  
**__**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AGAIN**_

Dark removed the chains and forced her back against the wall, this time her stomach facing the wall. He licked her neck before biting down, causing bright crimson blood to flow and Cassie to cry out in pain. His fingers tore at her clothing. Her eyes became soaked with tears. "Are you crying for me? How fucking cute!~" "No, I'm not." Dark grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "Remember you do everything for me and me alone." He smirked as he traced his hands over her body. She whimpered as Dark touched her opening, rubbing back and forth. Cassie couldn't help but throw her head back, missing Dark's nose by a few inches. He removed his fingers and put them in Cassie's mouth, making his hard-on impossibly bigger. He pushed his finger further and further down her throat until she gagged. Dark removed his slick fingers and slid them down to her tight ass, teasing her. Cassie started to panic. "Master Dark, please..." Dark simply smirked as he inserted two fingers, causing Cassie's scream to go up another pitch. Each thrust caused Dark's fingers to go deeper. "What's wrong? A slut like you must have had at least two dicks in here before." Cassie shook her head in denial. Dark's fingers left her. "I believe that's enough for now. I don't want you to be too sore for the rest of your punishment." His boots clacked on the floor. He thought, toys like this didn't last that long. They grow tired of their treatment and start to complain that they never get the "upper hand". If she started to do that, he would kill her for sure. Then he would leave her body at Hyrule Castle's doorstep as a warning. He simply walked back to his room and crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, my writing just took a very odd turn O.o . This was my first time ever writing this kind of stuff so I understand if you yell at me saying it sucks. (And trust me, it most likely does. I had to sit in front of the Anime for about two hours looking at frames trying to figure out how to write this.) But if you enjoyed this kind of stuff and read all the way through, I congratulate you. I might be posting less often because school's starting back up :p. Thanks to all of you who feed the author and gave me ideas to write!


	8. Chapter 8

OK! So this chapter is going to pick up from where the last one dropped off! Thanks again for reading. _**SAME WARNING GOES FOR THIS CHAPTER, I'M TIRED OF RESPONDING TO TROLLS!**_

* * *

9:00 A.M.

"Where the hell could she be?!"

Link screamed to Saria and Diggs.

"What's up?"

"Cassie. I haven't seen her night or this morning. She's usually cooking breakfast by now."

"OK. Diggs and I will look in town."

"Thanks, Saria."

Saria and Diggs ran out and went to the town square. Nope. No sign. They searched the alley ways and found little droplets of blood. Link is going to be _PISSED. _They went back and told Link.

"That bastard!"

"Who?"

"My dark counterpart, that's who!"

"How do you know it's him?"

Link paused for a moment.

"My dreams."

Saria and Diggs looked at him funny.

"I started having nightmares again a few weeks ago. I knew he was the one causing them. I thought he was dead but he's obviously not."

"Well, don't worry we'll find her."

"Yea, that's what they all say."

"Link, don't be so-"

Link stormed out of the room into the sunlight to see if he could find a random portal to the Dark World.

* * *

Cassie woke again to her cold cell. Her sides had very obvious bruises and cuts. Her waist ached from the pain. Dark walked in.

"Don't worry, you can get up."

She did as she was told and stood up, her legs shaking. Dark grinned as he pulled her out of the cell by her hair. She winced at the pressure being applied to her head.

"Now, listen. If you'll be a good little pet and listen well,"

Pet?! What the _hell _was he planning?

"I'll let you sleep in my room."

He smiled as his dark magic created two perky black cat ears and tail. He ripped off the necklace Cassie always wore with a leather collar with a cute little bell on the front the jingled when she walked. She began to shift and walk away as Dark grabbed her tail that was now an extension of her spine. She yelped as she flew back.

"Sorry. One last thing."

He handed her clothes. Well, if you counted a see-through while nightgown as clothes. He walked out the door and locked it. She started looking for a way out. Dark made sure she had no chance of escaping. Not even the bars on the window could be warped by magic. She figured she was trapped and she should just settle and see what would happen. She sat down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

March 6,1662

12:00 P.M.

Cassie woke to a blindfold on her face. She reached up to pull it off; only getting to her nose before the collar constricted, cutting off her air supply. she was on her hands and knees as the collar's tightness released. She heard boots clack against the floor.

"See what happens when you don't let things be? Now, crawl to me like a good pet and the collar won't hurt you."

Cassie, the rebel she was, stood up. The collar instantly reacted, tightening around her fell to the floor, clawing and grasping at the collar which was slowing releasing. Dark's magic created a chain that looped through a clip in the back of the collar, yanking Cassie to her hands and knees.

"Come~"

She followed, trying to walk down stairs while keeping up with Dark. She heard a door creak open and started to hear voices. Dark sat down in an onyx throne covered in red silk. The blindfold was removed to reveal multiple dark beings. Cassie's face turned a bright shade of red when she realized she was naked and tried to cover herself up with her hands.

"Cassie, hands on your thighs, chin up."

She sat like that, trying to listen in on the conversation. It seemed everything but Hylian was spoken. She understood very little and picked out words here and there.

"Now...Captured...Asshole...Hero's...Kill..."

And her own name which really got her worried. Dark switched back to Hylian just for Cassie to fully understand.

"As you can see, this is the fiancee of the one who has slaughtered countless numbers of your people."

This set a Lizalfos off, it only got about two steps forward until Dark had thrusted a blade up the center of it. He twisted the blade and kicked the creature off. It squealed for a bit before it died, dropping to the floor as a pool of blood started to collect around the body. Another came forward. About two seconds later it was on the ground, minus it's head. Foul smelling blood sprayed from the open neck of the Lizalfos.

"Leave. Before I decide to kill all of you."

Everyone left.

"You protected me."

"Yea. You're not done your punishment yet and I'm sure as hell I wouldn't let a fuckhead like that kill you."

They walked back to his room. Cassie's eyes slowly closed as she feel asleep. Dark took a warm cloth and wiped her face, clearing all of the dirt and grime that had collected the past few days. He dressed her in a dress and laid down next to her.

"If only I could truly love you. But that must wait until you fell the same way."

Dark's eyelids soon grew heavy and he fell asleep.

March 7, 1662

11:00 A.M.

Cassie had difficulty waking up that morning. She was much too tired and hungry to even think about getting out of bed. Dark walked in with a tray full of food. Cassie's stomach growled at the sight of all the food. She watched as Dark ate most of it. He took a small piece of bread and held it in his hand. Cassie rolled out of bed and scrambled over to him. She reached out to take the bread as Dark smacked her hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah, beg for it."

Cassie got on her knees and gave Dark her most convincing look.

"Please, Master Dark?"

"Fine."

He threw the scrap on the floor. She picked it up and savored it.

"Here."

Dark gave her a piece of toast with tasted a little funny but she really didn't pay attention to it. Dark grinned widely at her as she grew lightheaded. She room started to spin and darken. She passed out and about five minutes later she was in a dark room with a low ceiling. She was laying on a slab in the spread-eagle position. Dark had appeared next to her and slowly licked her cheek. Someone else walked in the room, a servant by the look of their uniform.

"Lord Dark, we have a visitor."

"Dammit, do you servants _**EVER**_learn to fucking knock?!."

"My apologies, Sir.'

Dark took Cassie out of the room and to the main hall.

"Stay out here and don't even think of moving from this spot."

"Yes, Master Dark."

Dark nodded at her as her as he opened the door and disappeared into the hall.

5:00 P.M.

The "visitor" had finally left and Dark pulled Cassie the halls.

"Hurry up, I haven't eaten since this morning."

Cassie really hadn't eaten in about three days. they got to the dinning hall where Dark was having a dinner party, which he had about every other day. Many upper class shadow beings sat around the table. They stood up and bowed as Dark entered.

"Sit."

Everyone sat down and began eating. Cassie sat on the floor as she thought a familiar face walked by. All she could tell was that the person has long, lavender hair. The person walked past again and they saw her. Their eyes widened. Vaati, the one who was once a evil Wind Mage became a soft, loving teacher. Years ago, he had taught Cassie the basics of magic. Now he was just a simple servant, not that she was much better.

"What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing, Lord Dark!"

"Good. Now get going."

Vaati scrambled out of the room. Dark could tell Cassie was annoyed by the way her tail was flicking.

"I know you're pissed at me for sending him away but he doesn't have time to talk."

"Master Dark, can I eat?"

"Of course! Only if you do me a few favors first."

He pulled a slice of peach from the table. Cassie quickly grabbed it and licked Dark's fingers to make sure the juice didn't escape. Dark smirked. A shadow being spoke.

"Dark, we know what you're going to do, let the rest of us enjoy the show!"

Dark pushed plates of food off the table. He yanked Cassie up on the table, hooking her left leg over his shoulder. Cassie became embarrassed when she saw obvious hand prints and bruises on her body. Dark had by then pulled off the nightgown he had put on her a few days ago.

"Now, don't flinch and it won't hurt...much."

Dark pulled out his stiffing member, rubbing up against her asshole, teasing her.

"Master Dark, please!"

"I told you to hold still!"

Dark slapped her ass, hearing her yelp. He soon began to bite down on her neck, drawing bright crimson blood. Dark slapped her one last time as he thrusted in, blood quickly becoming lube. Cassie cried freely now. Dark licked up most of them. Her screams went up an octave when he completely buried himself inside of her. Dark thrusted for a good fifteen to twenty minutes before cumming deep inside of her ass. He left her sprawled out on the table, cum-spattered thighs and the tablecloth red from where she was entered with brute force. She passed out as everyone left and Dark walked out of the room.

"Vaati, grab Cassie and put her in my room. You can take care of her tomorrow morning for I have some business to attend to."

"Of course, Lord Dark."

* * *

So! This chapter is finally finished. I most likely won't be posting as often as I am because school starts up next Monday :(. I hope I can write again soon and get this segment done!


End file.
